Demon Samurai
by DemonicDeathJr
Summary: with the left arm of the devil a samurai trys to find a the person who is improtant to him
1. beginning

_DEMON samurai  
(I own this bitch) –black  
lets start the show- black  
alarm clock: Beep! Beeeeeep!!! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
the bed sheets of an old rundown apartment began to move, a man appeared out of the sheets he was a dark tan man about 6"8 with a large tattoo kage for "nobody" on his back, his hair was long jet black straight down spike, his left arm was covered over with bandages and a huge scar on the right side of his face over his eye he had dark brown almost black eyes and had a deep voice as he tried to find out what is making the noise after sitting there for five looong minutes he finally hit the alarm off  
??? : "god I hate that clock."  
He then throws the covers off and tried to get his bearings  
??? "What did I do last night?"  
he looked around only seeing a rundown looking bathroom he turn next to a stand was a daito (long blade) – katana it sealed inside a long black sheath with what seem like a white wolf howling at a moon the katana handle was black with small blood red diamond patter on it the hilt was squared off after three more minutes of looking he then worked his way to the bathroom and took a good look in the mirror  
??? : "hmm o well better get readily for so shit tactics day."  
then turn the shower on and go in (skipping the shower scene) after getting out got his clothes on he was wearing a black t-shirt, baggie blue jeans, and a gray hooded sweat jacket and he then pulled out a iPod that was in the left pocket of the jacket he then put the headphones in his ears and turn the iPod as it began to play the song pimp mode (1) on and grab his katana and made his way to the door  
??? : "sometimes I hate my life."  
he said as he closed the door and made his way to the elevator that had a 'out of order' sign over the down button  
??? : "they will never fix this god dame elevator."  
he mumbled to himself as he made his way to the stairs  
random kid : "mommy mommy look it's that one guy you told me about."  
the kid pointed to him the mom just looked in aw  
mom : "yes that is, now be nice."  
she told him see looked up from her son to see he was gone the man already made his way to the lobby (apartment lobby)  
the man kept walking towards the door until the man at the front desk called him  
man : "sir D, sir D when will you be paying your rent?"  
D: "when you upgrade the shit hole you call an apartment"  
as the man he called D made his way through the door in to the town.  
(??? town)  
it was a small suburban town that was outside the great drago city made in 2019 the town was a small cross road mostly trees and nice farm land usually farmer country for miles but to a swords man like D it was the best place to relax no fight, no drugs, no mob bosses trying to hire you to make a guy "sleep with the fishes". Just peaceful  
D: sigh "I need a really a life"  
now walking to the coffee shop cutting off his iPod still hold his katana in his left hand as he walked in the shop he sat down and waited for someone to order for him after a while a young blonde hair in a small skit and a mid top and from what he could tell c-cup breast  
girl: "hello my name in Kate I will waitress how may I help you?"  
D: "I would like the black wolf coffee, with 3 cups of sugar, and no cream."  
Kate: "okay that will be to you in 3 minutes"  
she then walked away and left him with his thoughts  
(i.n.) D: 'what to do now there haven't been any good fights in months."  
???: __**'you're bitching that is funny as hell.'  
**__D then looked down as his left and to see a blood red eye with a gold slit pulp starring back at him  
(i.n) D: 'my personal demon I thought you were a sleep like always.'  
(I.n.d)__** D: 'you though wrong even though you massacred last week do you think anyone is stupid to changed you"  
**__(i.n) D: 'that was cause you took over me!'  
(I.n.d) __**D: 'you were going to die by orders of you father I can't let that happen'  
**__the little mental argument with his demon lasted for two more minutes till Kate showed back up with his coffee and the eye closed back up .  
Kate: here you go nice and hot"  
D: "thank you Kate"  
she put the coffee on the table and sat down across from him  
Kate: "well, I 'm on break, so how are you?"  
she asked after taking a long sip of the coffee looked at her  
D: "you're not from here let me guess father moved in the city?"  
Kate: giggled "no I never knew my father, my mother and I moved to this town cause it is quiet; I used to live in the city"  
D: another sip "well most people call me D but you can all me demitri"  
Kate: "demitri huh?" "Well __demitri __what is with the sword?"  
She then pointed to the katana in his left hand  
Demitri: another sip "it was a gift from my father… this was all he left me"  
Kate: "so do you live here with family?"  
Demitri: "no I live all by myself (pause and sip the coffee) in the apartment down the street"  
Kate: "so how old are you?"  
Demitri: "18 and you"  
Kate: "17 and 9 months to go"  
she said proudly as he almost laughs  
Kate: "what is so funny?"  
Demitri: "you being proud about 9 months till your 18 like me"  
Kate: "can I ask another question?"  
Demitri: "sure what is it?"  
Kate then pointed to the scar on his right eye  
Kate: "how did you get that scar."  
there was a long pause he complete stop drink after two minutes she got up  
Kate: "sorry I didn't mean anything by it."  
she was suddenly stopped by an arm Demitri's arm grab hers faster then she could bilked  
Demitri: "you want to know sit back down relax"  
she sat down as she looked into in brown almost black eye  
Demitri: "this story began when I was 15 and alone in the woods"_

(1) pimp mode by chamillonare  
black-so there you have it my very first chapter of the story  
comment if you

____


	2. Chapter 2

Demon samurai  
Ch.2: the scar that never fade  
(I own this bitch)-black  
"hi"-normal talking  
"**piss off whore"-demon talking  
**  
where we last left off …..  
(Flash begin)  
** Kate: "can I ask another question?"  
Demitri: "sure what is it?"  
Kate then pointed to the scar on his right eye  
Kate: "how did you get that scar."  
There was a long pause he complete stop drink after two minutes she got up  
Kate: "sorry I didn't mean anything by it."  
She was suddenly stopped by an arm Demitri's arm grab hers faster then she could bilked  
Demitri: "you want to know sit back down relax"  
she sat down as she looked into in brown almost black eye  
Demitri: "this story began when I was 15 and alone in the woods"**  
(Flash end)

___Demitri: "like I said this was when I was 15…."  
(Flashback)  
a 15 year old boy with short mini spike hair, in ice blue baggie pants and t-shirt combo, black wearing fingerless gloves, and a _shoto – wakizashi (short katana) ___at his waist and still his left arm in bandages  
YDemitri: "what the fuck to do now"  
he mumble to himself as he walked down a dusty old narrow path when he spotted someone or something walking the other way  
yDemitri: " who the hell is that?"  
he look to see how it was when the person go close he could tell it was a girl but she was wearing a long tatter brown cloak and an old cowboy hat and boots to match (1), she had ice blue eyes and what seem to be a long scar going diagonally the left side of her face  
yDemitri: "hello how might you be?"  
He asked as she looked at him  
???: "call me rose."  
yDemitri: "well rose what are you doing out here looking for someone?"  
Rose: "yes, me and some others were hire to take out someone by the name of '_akuchi ashura (2)' night ring any bells  
demitri did not say anything but griped his katana tight  
Rose: "most likely not they say he they say he is gone in to hiding like a coward."  
suddenly the sword he kept at his side was unsheathe the sword itself was all white as snow and at her neck  
yDemitri: cold tone "watch you dame mouth"  
Rose: "so you are him"  
with a smile on her face, rose suddenly did a 360 turn latching her cloak in the air he saw she was carrying to 13mm old school guns (think justice's guns from afro samurai)  
yDemitri: "hmm…bringing guns to a sword fight"  
Rose : pulling her guns out "you ready to die"  
yDemitri : "hn… bring it on"  
he then charge at her

(battle cry from samurai Champloo)  
Sharp Like An Edge Of A Samurai Sword  
The Mental Blade Cut Through Flesh And Bone  
Though My Mind's At Peace, The World Out Of Order  
Missing The Inner Heat, Life Gets Colder  
Oh Yes, I Have To Find My Path  
No Less, Walk On Earth, Water, And Fire  
The Elements Compose A Magnum Opus  
My Modus Is Operandi Is Amalgam  
Steel Packed Tight In Microchip  
On My Arm A Sign Of All-Pro  
The Ultimate Reward Is Honor, Not Awards  
At Odds With The Times In Wars With No Lords

A Freelancer,  
A Battle Cry Of A Hawk Make A Dove Fly And A Tear Dry  
Wonder Why A Lone Wolf Don't Run With A Klan  
Only Trust Your Instincts And Be One With The Plan

I.N Rose: 'fuck he is faster than I thought he might kill me unless…'  
she kick his katana blade jumping off getting a shot off piercing his left shoulder  
yDemitri: "That hurt"  
Rose: "that will make this even more easy"  
just as she finished her sentence he slash her right arm  
YDemitri: "it will take more than that bitch"

[Chorus:]  
Some Days, Some Nights  
Some Live, Some Die  
In The Way Of The Samurai  
Some Fight, Some Bleed  
Sun Up To Sun Down  
The Sons Of A Battlecry

Some Days, Some Nights  
Some Live, Some Die  
In The Name Of The Samurai  
Some Fight, Some Bleed  
Sun Up To Sun Down  
The Sons Of A Battlecry, A Battlecry

Look, Just The Air Around Him  
An Aura Surrounding The Heir Apparent  
He Might Be A Peasant But Shine Like Grand Royalty  
He To The People And Land, Loyalty  
We Witness Above All To Hear This,  
Sea Sickness In The Ocean Of Wickedness  
Set Sail To The Sun Set No Second Guessing

Far East Style With The Spirit Of Wild West  
The "Quote-Unquote" Code Stands The Test Of  
Time For The Chosen Ones To Find The Best Of  
Noble Minds That Ever Graced The Face Of  
A Hemisphere With No Fear, Fly Over

The Blue Yonder Where  
The Sky Meets The Sea  
And Eye Meets No Eye  
And Boy Meets World  
And Became A Man To Serve The World  
To Save The Day, The Night, And The Girl Too

[Chorus]  
___  
_the fight had lasted over several hours so far demitri had four gunshot wounds one in his left leg, and two in his left arm, another at his right hip while rose had several slash marks all over her

Rose: "so readily to die now?"  
yDemitri : "in your dreams"

demitri charge at her as the battle continue of several more minutes demitri was able to knock one of rose's guns out of her hand then  
BANG!!!  
Rose had got a shot but it barely missed his eye but still close to scar it.  
Rose: 'bullet scars his right eye'  
I.N demitri: 'dame I can't see out of my right eye'  
Rose: "guess that this is the end"  
she then began to walk closer to him putting her gun up to his head  
Rose: "do you fear death kuroi ookami?"  
yDemitri: smiles "do you?"  
Before she could answer SLASH with what little energy he had left he made a large gash mark going down the opposite side of her face making a huge X in the middle of her face  
Rose: Screams "aHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
After the huge scream by rose travelers soon came up to see where the scream came from  
R.T 1 (random traveler): "is everything all right?"  
R.T2: "does anyone need help?"  
R.T3: "there are two people injured they need help"  
soon many travelers started to come running to the scene rose turn with her good eye to see them then looked at demitri  
Rose: "you got lucky this time but next time I will kill you akuchi ashura"  
and in a puff of smoke was gone  
yDemitri: "well…that's…it"  
that all he got out before he passed out as the people moved in close  
(Flashback end)  
Demitri : "and that is how I got this scar"  
Kate : "what happen after you passed out" complete into him  
Demitri : (sigh) "after I woke up I found out my blade was crack and need repair  
so I found an old swords smith who add 7' inches to my blade it was very heavy at first I had asked him to trained me and over the next 3 years I had learned three new styles usuyuki style (3), akumu style(4), and finally my most used style ippikiookami style (5) ,"  
Kate : (wide eye) "that is the most awesome thing I have ever heard but I have one more question? "  
just then right as she was about to ask her boss Joe walk in  
Joe: "Kate breaks over get back to work" (walking to the back)  
Kate : "awwww I can't I get a little more time?" (puppy eye attack)  
Joe: (trying to not look) "no now get back to making coffee you can hang out with your _boyfriend _later"  
Kate: "he is not my boyfriend"  
Demitri: "not yet… anyways here (gives her a paper) if you want to talk later here is my address"  
Demitri then got up and walked out the door with Kate there in a blush

end of CH2  
Black- if you are wondering about the year it is 2012  
1. Justice clothes (see afro samurai)  
ashura – Impure demon fighter  
3. Usuyuki style – (light snow fall style) a light style focusing on speed more than power allows the master to move as light as snow  
akumu style – (Nightmare style) focus on power complete donation of a opponents mostly dicing, slashing, and mutating the enemy a brawlers style at best  
ippikiookami style - (lone wolf style) a very dangers style has equal power and speed of the Usuyuki, and akumu styles but puts a massive strain on the user but is nearly impossible to defeat _nearly_  
black- the next chapter will be longer and have a better fight  
Black- and also… (someone lands on blacks shoulder) …. Who are you  
a little girl with red hair green highlights, tan skin, and blue eyes wearing  
blue jeans that hug , red t-shirt, and red gloves, and is about109 cm (3'7") feet tall  
???- (giggle) HI black my name is Rose  
Black- like the flower funny now please off my shoulder  
Rose – No  
Black – yes  
Rose-NO!  
Black- YES!  
Rose – NO!!  
Black- that is it (turns demon form) **NOW LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**rose – hey I can do that to (turns into the same demon just smaller) _**see  
**_**Demon Black – 0_0….. wow  
demon rose – see now can I stay  
demon black - …. Fine (turns **back)  
**demon rose – Yaaaaaaaaa**aaaaaaaaa  
Black- you want to do the warning  
rose- Yessssss!!!  
** Rose**- Black-kun does not like fames and anyone how writes a flame will brutally decapitated so **DON"T POST FLAMES!!!!! **  
Black – I think I am going to like this girl……


End file.
